Short Stories
by Frostfeather22
Summary: Short stories written in certain time limits for the Rogue forum.
1. Thoughts from Bluestar

Bluestar had never known a love quite like this. The past moons of clan life had clouded her mind, but now it was as clear at the river that Fireheart had just pulled her from. Beside the firey coat of her deputy were two others who she instantly recognized. As she peered up at her kits she knew she had made the right decision those many moons before. Oakheart had raised two loyal and brave warriors. Now her kits were with her as she faced her final journey as a Thunderclan cat. She realized all of the things she had done, the words she had said. She wished she could take them back now, and she wished things could have been different, but she truly trusted her deputy to take care of the world she was leaving behind. As she turned to Fireheart, she could see the raw pain and hurt in his eyes. _Why would a cat go this far for me?_ She tried to speak, but her words were full of water, the only sound was a gurgle. _He was always a loyal warrior, a devoted deputy, and my closest friend._ The three cats around her leaned in closer, but there were no words she could conjure to explain the sensation of peace she was feeling now. _This is Starclan's final blessing. A true good bye for a mother and her kits._ She reached her nose forward until she could breathe in the scent of Mistyfoot, her strong and noble daughter. She is so much like her father. She relaxed back onto the pebbles that lined the riverbed. With one last stuttering breath and a last glance at her kits, and one last look at the cat who would continue her legacy and protect her clan, Bluestar joined the ranks of Starclan.


	2. Hailpaw the babysitter

**This is a 13 minute challenge, the prompt being decisions!**

"No, no, no!" Cloudkit squealed as Hailpaw attempted to convince the fluffy white kit that fresh kill was actually edible and delicious. "I only like Pinestorm's milk! I'm not eating anything else!" The pair were at the fresh kill pile, Cloudkit's nose turned up at the freshest bite of mouse. Other warriors were watching the scene, and Elmspots was cackling from his sunny spot near the elder's den.

Pinestorm and the other queens had gone out for a walk outside of camp, leaving the care of the kits to Hailpaw and the other apprentices. "Why did I have to get paired with the stubborn one?" Hailpaw complained, thrashing her tail at the obnoxious kit's behavior.

Silverpaw chuckled from just inside the nursery. "The most stubborn apprentice with the most stubborn kit!" He called, only resulting in Hailpaw's patience wearing even thinner. Silverpaw had been put in charge of Harepetal's three newborns, who were still not old enough to leave the den.

The young gray apprentice nudged Cloudkit from the fresh kill pile and paced circles around the sobbing kit, the uneated piece of mouse left forgotten in the dirt. _I'm no queen, how am I supposed to know what to do with her?_ Just as Cloudkit was about to burst into another fit of rage, Hailpaw spotted Tawnylegs across camp leaving the medicine den, and an idea formed in the she-cat's mind. She pushed the scrawny little kit ahead of her. "Come on you furball, I've got a better idea."

Cloudkit sniffled pathetically, but natural curiosity was encouraging her to do what the apprentice told her. "What's your idea?" She couldn't help but wiggle from her growing excitement. "Are we going out of camp to find Pinestorm so I can have some milk?"

"Would you be quiet?" Hailpaw snapped at the kit, eager for no other cat to see them sneaking into the medicine den. Hailpaw stepped over Cloudkit and bounced toward the back of the den sniffing at all the stored herbs. "Ah, here it is!" She scooped up a small black seed that she had seen used many times. She limped back to the kit, the seed on her outstretched paw. "Here. Eat this."

Cloudkit seemed interested, but quickly made a disgusted face. "Eww, no! It looks like dirt!" She turned her nose up at it just as she did with the mouse earlier.

With a hiss, Hailpaw shoved the seed toward the kit once again. "How about I give you a choice then?" Hailpaw thought for a second before continuing. "Either you eat this poppy seed, or I'll tell Pinestorm that you love eating mice so that she never gives you milk ever again!"

Cloudkit pouted. "You… you wouldn't do that."

"If you really think that, then I'll leave the seed here and we can leave." Hailpaw made a movement back toward where she found the seed, only to be stopped by a whimper from the kit.

"Oh…Okay fine! I'll eat it!" Cloudkit snapped up the poppy seed, swallowing it whole. "There. You can't tell Pinestorm that I like mice or anything now. Okay?"

Hailpaw rolled her eyes and stalked out of the den. "Yeah, sure. I won't say anything. Now let's get you to your nest."


End file.
